The New Hellfire
by Echo9109
Summary: A new foe has risen against the XMen under the leadership of the Black King. But what happens when our favorite mutants learn that everything is not what it seems. Now OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is my new story! I hope everyone likes this one better than the last one. Anyway, I do not own the X-Men, Brotherhood, Acolytes, Upstarts, or the few members that I used from the Hellfire Club. Much Love, Echo :)

* * *

The sun's first rays reflected off the brick mansion's windows in the wee hours of the morning. All of the house's occupants were lost in slumber. Well, almost. 

"Emma, are they ready?"

The platinum blond seductress smiled coyly at her employer.

"Selene?"

The raven-haired goddess did nothing but stare at her equal.

Sebastian Shaw sighed. Their plans were finally ready and Xavier would be his.

* * *

Shinobi Shaw opened his eyes to find his father sitting at the end of his bed; a lit cigar in hand. 

"Father?"

Sebastian exhaled a perfect ring of smoke before replying, "Today is the day, son. Selene has informed me that you have great potential and believes you will be a good leader as do I."

"Thank you, Father."

Sebastian nodded and stood to leave the room.

"Shinobi?"

"Yes?"

"Do not let me down."

With that Shinobi's door clicked shut, leaving him to ponder his punishment if he failed.

* * *

"Rise and shine, princesses." 

The two girls groaned as the curtains that were holding back the light of the morning were pulled back.

Emma Frost glared softly at her charges.

Benazir Kaur, the daughter of an American businessman and an Indian Sikh, was tall with skin the color of bronze and a mane of black hair. Her eyes were the color of chocolate and she personified silent but deadly.

Her roommate, Reeva Payge, was small for fifteen coming in at only 5'4. She was lightly tanned with her golden hair cut to the nape of her neck with long bangs in her green eyes. She was the complete opposite of Benazir with her dynamite temper and rash thinking.

"Up."

"But Em, it's…", Reeva paused to look at her clock, "6:00am on a Saturday."

"Thank you for that enlightening statement, Eva, but Mr. Shaw wants us to begin with our mission today so get up."

Emma saw the spark ignite in the young girl's eyes as she jumped from the bed. Smiling, she turned to see Benazir stretch and slowly move from the bed.

"Good morning, Ms. Frost."

"Good morning, Benazir. Make sure that both you and Eva are downstairs in two hours or Mr. Shaw will have your heads."

"Yes, Ms. Frost."

* * *

Two pairs of blue eyes flew open at the sound of knocking on their bedroom door. A white haired girl rose and opened the door to find her superior on the other side. 

"Be downstairs in two hours."

"Yes, Selene."

Siena Blaze closed the door and turned back to her roommate, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Today must be it."

"Vell it iz about time."

Siena smiled at her friend's statement. The young German girl had been chomping at the bit for action since the moment she had arrived. Andrea von Strucker, daughter of the infamous Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, had frost blue eyes and hair the color of the sun that fell to her shoulders with a few short pieces that fell in her eyes. Her demeanor was that of an iceberg: cold and rigid.

"C'mon, Andy. We gotta get ready."

Andrea glared at the girl across from her. Siena was…amusing at the most. She was such a fun loving creature. 'Pity. Her gifts are so wasted within such a carefree body.' Andrea thought. So unlike her in so many ways, it was amazing that they were able to stand each other. Siena's white hair was pulled into high ponytail that graced her shoulders and bangs that framed the side of her face. Glasses enhanced her dark blue eyes and gave her a librarian look.

"Don't call me Andy." Andrea said as she stood an entered the bathroom that was adjacent to the girls' bedroom.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY EVERY MORNING!" Siena yelled as she heard the shower start and chuckled to herself.

* * *

"BOYS, THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GOING TO SAY THIS, 'GET UP'!" Emma screamed into the male half of her team's room. While Shinobi had his own room, the other five male members shared one giant room. 

When she didn't get a response she kicked the person closest to her. A green mop of hair emerged from the covers.

"Trevor, get up!"

Trevor Fitzroy glared at the White Queen.

"Now."

Emma thought of Trevor as she moved on to her next victim. He was second-in-command under Shinobi and maybe the most ruthless of the teenage mutants. She turned her thoughts to the lump on the bed before her as she hit it in the head repeatedly.

"Alvight, alvight I'm up!"

Andreas von Strucker, Andrea's twin brother, was the opposite of his sister being more light-hearted but with the same drive for violence. He too had blonde hair and blue eyes though his were darker.

Emma turned to come face to face with a muscled chest.

"Game."

"Ms. Emma."

The teenage boy's real name was unknown going only by his codename, Gamesmaster or Game. He was the tall quiet type mostly due to his powers. Out of all of the teenagers that currently occupied the house, he was the most respectful and powerful.

"Graydon is already downstairs, Ms. Emma."

Emma was shaken from her thoughts by Game's voice.

"Thank you."

Game nodded and headed toward the door.

"That just leaves…" Emma's eyes fell on the snoring figure of a young teenage boy lying haphazardly across his bed.

"Cortez."

Fabian Cortez was the resident hothead with a temper hotter than a volcano that lit as quickly as a match. The only thing that made him tolerable was his charm and good looks that included a mane of unusual red hair and river blue eyes.

The young man groaned at his name and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to go to work."

As soon as the word 'work' exited her mouth, Fabian was out of bed and running for the bathroom.

"Figures. Be downstairs in two hours, gentlemen."

"Yes, Ms. Frost."

With that Emma left the room and walked to her own to get ready for what would surely be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not really happy with this chapter. It's not that great, then again I'm not very good with pre-battle scenes. Anyway if you want to learn anything about the character's in this story just go to although you won't learn there codenames until next chapter so this is really pointless, but it is still a great site. Oh and the thing with Rahne will be explained in the next chapter. Okay, I still own nothing even though I wish I did. Much Love, Echo. :)

* * *

Sebastian Shaw surveyed the team of mutants before him. Each with an extraordinary power and in prime condition, he had made sure of that.

"They're a sight are they not, Tessa?"

He turned to his young assistant beside him. The young mutant nodded to her employer in agreement.

Sebastian grinned evilly and looked at his two queens that flanked his masterpiece and nodded at them.

"Make me proud."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Professor Charles Xavier called his X-Men to his office.

"There is a new team of mutants attacking a small camp outside of Boston. They are not like the small groups we have encountered recently. Everyone must be on their guard."

The group nodded and began to file of the room and travel to the launch bay.

"The professor sounds serious. You think this new team is really that bad?" Kitty asked.

"Of course not, Keety," Kurt said emphasizing the 'i' in her name, " Ze professor would never put us in a fight we couldn't win."

"Kurt's right, Kitty. The professor would never put us in danger."

"I know that Jean, it's just…we haven't really fought since the last time we met the Acolytes and now that they're Lord knows where we haven't had much of a challenge."

"Kit's right. We do need to stay on our guard. This team may be more dangerous than we think."

"Thank you, Rogue. At least someone agrees with me."

The teens fell quiet as the Blackbird took off and headed toward their destination.

* * *

"Here they come."

The group of young terrorists turned to face their leader. Game nodded to the group of spandex-wearing mutants that were heading their way.

"Let's do this." Shinobi said as he turned to his friends and teammates. "Follow the plan. If anything goes wrong, meet back at the base." His subordinates nodded and moved into position slipping into the shadows.

* * *

"Where are they?" Jean said as the X-Men surveyed the damage around them.

"Well, they're not here, but they were five minutes ago."

"Some big bad group of mutants. They ran as soon as they saw us coming."

"Hush, Bobby." The mutant boy dropped his head after being scolded by Ororo.

Logan stood from where he was crouched next to the dirt.

"Someone's coming."

As soon as the word left his mouth, a boy in his late teens came running out of the woods and toward them.

The boy had a small gash on his head and was covered in dirt.

"Oh, oh thank Gott you're here! My…my girlfriend…those mutants attacked and she got thrown over ze cliff! I can't pull her up! Pleaze help!"

"Take us to her."

Moments later the X-Men arrived at the spot the man said his girlfriend had fallen from. She was a dangling from the edge by her arms and tears were running down her cheeks from the strain.

"Pleaze help me!"

"Hold on. We're coming for you. Kurt, teleport her up."

Within seconds, Kurt had the girl back on solid ground. She immediately ran to her male companion and hugged him. Then they both turned to the X-Men and blasted them with a massive amount of energy.

"What the…" Logan growled as he stood. But the couple was gone.

"Where'd they go?"

"I don't know, but we ain't alone."

Suddenly Rahne fell to her knees screaming with her hands over her ears.

"Wolfie? Rahne, what's wrong?" Sam said trying to calm his distraught girlfriend.

Several minutes went buy with Rahne still screaming before all hell broke loose.

Suddenly all of the X-Men fell to the ground and none of them could get up.

A voice broke through the wave of panic and silenced everyone.

"So these are the infamous X-Men?"

The mutants turned to see a man dressed in black standing over them along with the German couple, a green haired man, a blonde, a black and white haired girls, a redhead, a guy with a mohawk, and an average joe.

"They don't look so powerful to me. Are you sure your pop is right about these folks, Shaw?"

"I'm sure, Cortez. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shinobi Shaw. No need to tell me who you are, I already know. I also believe you have met the von Struckers.", He said nodding to the couple from before, "However, I do not believe you have met the rest of my team or their…gifts. Perhaps we shall give you a demonstration. Game, let them go."

With that, the X-Men regained control of their bodies and stood ready to fight.

"Sounds good. Why don't we show you what we can do first?" Scott sneered as he fell into leader mode.

Shinobi shook his head and smirked evilly. "Very well."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the battle began.


	3. Stats

Hey y'all! I'm having a bit of a writer's block so I decided to go ahead and post the couples, ages, and some other information for this story. If you have any problem with the selected couples (yeesh that sounds so corny) please tell me. And if you have any suggestions please send me a message or a review to tell me.

Couples:

X-Men:

Jott

LoRo

Rahm

Jubby

Amarto

New Hellfire:

Benobi (Benazir/Shinobi)

Siename (Siena/Game)

Andrian (Andrea/Fabian)

Reedreas (Reeva/Andreas)

Interteam:

Romy

Jonda

X-ietro

Mystooth

Rabitha

Kiotr

Lanssa (Lance/Tessa)

Ages:

Shinobi Shaw: 19

Trevor Fitzroy: 18

Benazir Kaur: 16

Andrea & Andreas von Strucker: 18

Reeva Payge: 15

Fabian Cortez: 18

Siena Blaze: 17

Gamesmaster: 18

Tessa: 17

Scott Summers: 19

Jean Grey: 18

Anna "Rogue" Darkholme: 17

Kurt Wagner: 17

Kitty Pryde: 16

Bobby Drake: 16

Jubilee Lee: 15

Ray Crisp: 17

Sam Guthrie: 16

Rahne Sinclair: 14

Amara Aquilla: 15

Roberto Da Costa: 16

Jamie Maddox: 13

Lance Alvers: 19

Pietro Maximoff: 18

Wanda Maximoff: 18

Fred Dukes: 17

Todd Tolansky: 16

Remy LeBeau: 21

St. John Allerdyce: 20

Piotr Rasputin: 20

And finally… in the first two chapters I referred to a character named Graydon Creed/ the average joe who was an actual member of the Upstarts even though he was human. Well, I just can't seem to find a place for him in this story so I'm dropping him. He might make a cameo later but for now it's bye-bye.


	4. Chapter 3

SHE'S BACK! Hey! Why are you all screaming and running for the hills? Anyway, since I get seem to get the battle just right I'm skipping it and if you have a problem with that than well what do you know. So now that we've covered that you can now learn about our new team! Yay! Oh and in case you're wondering, the X-Men lost. I know, surprise surprise…now on with the story! (disappears and suddenly reappears) And I don't own anything! Yet!

"I can't believe we lost to those son of a…"

"Bobby!"

Robert Louis Drake (I just love calling him that) turned to see Ororo behind with both hands on her hips and her blue eyes get darker by the second.

"…Jackals! I can't believe we lost to those son of a jackals!"

Ororo's glare lightened but as she walked by him she sent a tiny lighting bolt his way as a warning.

"Nice save, Drake." Jubilee whispered. Bobby just grinned.

On the other side of the table…

"We lost."

"We know Scott." Jean said as she rubbed her temples to ease the oncoming migraine that had started because of her stupefied boyfriend.

"I can't believe we lost."

"Scott, it'll be okay."

"But we lost!"

"WE ALL THAT WE LOST SCOTT! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU BELIEVE THAT YOUR TWO YEARS OLD AND YOU GO AROUND WEARING DIAPERS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

Everyone turned to look at Jean as she smoothed down her shirt and sat back down.

The professor shook his head and shuffled the papers in his hands.

"The New Hellfire…"

The three words instantly silenced the entire room. A holographic image was pulled up and the X-Men saw once again the leader of their enemy.

"Shinobi Shaw; 19; son of Sebastian Shaw, leader of the Hellfire Club; has the ability to manipulate the solidity of his molecular structure which in result allow him to have increased strength and durability, shift into an intangible state to pass through solid objects or remove parts of objects from the whole and scramble its operation."

"Benazir Kaur; 16; controls the metabolic systems of other people in order to hasten the effects of bacterium, toxins, or carcinogens within the cells so that they become disabled."

" Reeva Payge; 15; emits hypersonic notes from her vocal chords that warp the human brain's neurochemistry in order to scramble the sensory perceptions."

"Andrea and Andreas von Strucker; 18; twins with symbiotic energy-generation powers that allow them to complete a genetic link when in physical contact with each other to project blasts of concussive force; Andrea generates bio-electrical discharges while Andreas generates plasma bolts."

"Gamesmaster; real name unknown; 18; an omnipath whose mind is constantly in contact with every conscious being on the planet which grants him vast psychic powers that allow him to read any thought in the world, control others actions, and manipulate the mental aspect of reality."

"Trevor Fitzroy; 18; drains the life energy from others upon contact, metabolizing it into types of chronal energy which allows him to freeze people within moments of time, reverse or accelerate their personal timeframe, and open portals that allow travel through time and space."

"Siena Blaze; 17; has the ability to disrupt the stability of Earth's electromagnetic field which allows her to create massive amounts of explosive power, scramble E.M. impulses, levitate along magnetic ley lines, and teleport across the Earth's surface which creates a vacuum implosion of energy."

"Fabian Cortez; 18; focuses his own mutagentic characteristic into bursts of energy that act as a hypercharge for other mutants i.e. increasing their power or overloading their genetic traits with so much energy that they lose complete control."

Professor Charles Xavier looked up at his students and sighed.

"This," He said as he held up the files in his hand and threw them on the table, " is what we're up against. I have every bit of hope and faith that I posses that you can defeat them. However, it will not be easy. Starting tomorrow, you will have extra danger room sessions after dinner or whenever Logan sees convenient, but this power will not be abused," He stated throwing a pointed look at the feral mutant, "Dismissed."

Once all the children had left, Ororo turned the professor with worry in her eyes.

"What are we going to do, Charles?"

"I don't know my dear. I don't know."

Meanwhile in Boston, a celebration was being held in honor of the New Hellfire's victory; the first of many.

Alright, well the next chapter will be coming soon and it will be about the big shindig at the Hellfire Club. I also have decided to add some of my own characters to this story (and some of yours if you wish to send them to me). Here's my first one:

Codename: Pirate

Name: Ava Cash

Powers: The ability to control all monetary objects (coins, dollars, etc.) and manipulate them.

Send me a review and tell me what you think! Much Love, Echo 


	5. Corrections

With the help of the great Raven-takes-flight, I have made corrections to this here story.

Ray and Tabitha are kaput.

Ray will now be with my new character, Ava Cash a.k.a. Pirate

Tabby will be with Pietro so X-23 is going to the great scrap yard in the sky.

Tessa is going to be with Raven's character, Wraith. So Lance is lonely…for now.

And here's the profile for my O.C., Pirate.

Name: Ava Cash

Powers: The ability to control all monetary objects (coins, dollars, etc.)

Age: 16

Background: Father: James Cash; owns casino chain called _The Magic Money _Mother: Marishka Cash; Russian immigrant turned model turned gambling addict Ava was raised mostly by her grandmother (father's mother), a rich Southern socialite.

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Green

Powers Emerged: 14

Born: Las Vegas, Nevada

Raised: Tuscaloosa, Alabama

Currently Living: Las Vegas, Nevada

Now click the pretty purple button to go to the real chapter!


	6. Chapter 4

Hello, again! Well to my dear Raven-takes-Flight, thank you so much for all the help and guidance that you have provided for me. And for the awesome O.C.'s!  Anyway on with the chapter and I don't own anything but my sanity the bit that's left anyway.

"Very well done, my pets." Sebastian Shaw commended as he surveyed his team.

Shinobi sat on a long black leather couch dressed in a tuxedo complete with bow tie. Benazir lounged next to him with his arm around her shoulders. She wore a stunning ruby red halter dress that made her look like the devil in disguise.

Game stood in a corner also in a tuxedo with Siena draped on his arm and like usual, she went all out with a fiery orange dress.

Andreas, tux clad and handsome as ever, sat in an overstuffed chair with Reeva on his lap in a golden gown that brought out the green in her eyes. Andrea wore an ice blue number while her escort, Fabian, like the other boys wore (you guessed it) a tux.

Trevor, as usual, was going stag.

Emma and Selene dressed accordingly to their roles as White and Black Queen respectively.

"What do we do now, Father?"

"Now we wait."

The party lasted long into the night and soon only the only the group of teens remained.

"We did very well today."

"Oh, come on, Sebastian. Admit it, we kicked ass."

"Eva's right. The X-Men were totally unprepared. Fools."

"Yes, Andreas, but they won't be next time and then we will have ourselves a real challenge."

"Well said, Game, well said."

"In order to fight these new enemies, we will need new additions to our team."

The adult population of the Xavier Institute sat in Xavier's office for a 'top secret' mission, which meant that all the kids were at the door listening.

"These," Xavier said as he passed files around the room, "are our new recruits. Hank, you and Storm will take an early flight to Holland tomorrow morning. Logan, you will take a select group of children of your choice to Vegas tonight."

The adults nodded in agreement and silently left the room. The students who had once been at the door quickly disbanded leaving no trace behind…or so they thought.

The flight to Vegas was quiet due to Logan's threats of extra danger room sessions added on to the ones ordered by the Professor and the one that they got for listening on 'things that ain't none of your business'. Logan sat in the cockpit with Rogue, the only student that he could stand at the moment, while Ray, Jean, Kitty, and Kurt sat in the passenger seats.

As soon as Logan landed the jet, he walked back to where the others were unbuckling.

"Let's get one thing straight. There will be no gambling whatsoever. If you have to go in to get this kid fine, but no pit stops at the poker table," He said with a pointed look at Ray, "Are we understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. This," He said as he pulled out three copies of the same photograph, "is Ava Cash. She has the ability to control all monetary objects, which is why she may be in a casino. If you see her, act nice and keep her where you are and call me. Do not move from that spot till I get there. Alright, let's go."

Ray looked down at the picture of the mutant they were sent to recruit. She had long blond hair that was covered by a crimson red bandana (think comic book Elektra) with bangs that fell into her dark jade eyes. She wore a black shirt with ¾ sleeves and a white skull and crossbones over her heart along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I heard zat zey have an all you can eat buffet!"

Ray's concentration was broken by the German mutant's enthusiastic remark. Ray let out a sardonic laugh and said, "Blue is there any time that you don't think about your stomach?"

Kurt looked at him and gave him a wry smile. "No."

The two were still laughing when Kurt suddenly stopped and nudged Ray. "'Ey isn't zat her?"

Ray looked down at the photo and then back at where Kurt was pointing.

"Yep. That's her."

"Alvight I'll call Logan and you keep an eye on her."

Ray nodded and began to walk towards his target. He smirked where he saw where she was sitting at the poker table.

Ava Cash looked up when the young man sat down next to her at the table. He was younger around eighteen with blond hair and orange bangs that he gelled to stand up. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt and a blue overshirt.

"You're a little young to be in a casino, aren't you?"

She turned to face him and with a cold smile replied, "Aren't you?"

The man shook his head and raised his electric blue eyes to meet hers. "So how did you get in?"

"My father owns the place."

"Ah, that would explain it. By the way, my name's Ray."

"Ava."

Ray nodded and noticed a small coin pouch strapped to her belt.

"Whatcha got in there?"

Ava followed his eyes to the bag and looked at him like he was a moron. "What do you think?"

Ray bit his tongue to stop himself from smarting off. 'I have to be nice to this girl.' He repeated like a mantra in his head.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you."

Ray smiled internally when he saw her blush.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just I'm not fond of questions with obvious answers."

Ray smiled and was about to say something especially witty when Kurt interrupted him.

"Ray, who iz your friend?

Ava's smile faltered a bit when Ray's friend appeared. Sure he was cute and all, but there was something about Ray and now…well no use crying over spilt milk.

"Kurt, this is Ava…"

"Cash. Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"The pleasure is all mine, frauline (spelled correctly?). Ray, Logan and the others are here."

Ray nodded and turned back to Ava. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them."

Ava felt herself stiffen. "No. I don't mean to impolite but I don't just run off with every hot guy I meet. Sorry."

Ray was surprised by her brashness. 'Well at least she's honest."

"Sure. I tell you what. I'll bring my friends over here and then you can decide whether you can trust me."

Ava smiled. "That I can live with."

Several hours later, on the other side of the country, Charles Xavier answered the telephone.

"Hello?"

"Chuck, we're comin' home with the girl."

Charles let out a sigh of relief. "Very well, Logan. See you in the morning."

With that, Charles hung up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I only hope that Ororo and Hank will do so well."

Okay, well I don't really feel so great about this chapter, but the next one will be better. School starts in 10 days so expect a lot of updates over the next couple days. Much Love, Echo 


	7. Chapter 5

Well I had planned on making this chapter about Ororo and Hank's trip but as usual and without fail, I have writer's block. So I decided to write about Ava's first day at the institute. And to my dearest Raven, HELP! Message me as soon as you read this! Oh, and as for the rest of you, go immediately to Raven-takes-Flight's profile and read her stories because they are awesome! Once again, I own nothing that is not mine and that includes the X-Men.

_'…I can't make it on my own because my heart is in Ohio! Cut my wrists and black my eyes…'_

"'Ello?"

"Ava? Ava, vere are you?"

Ava sighed at her mother's hysterical voice.

"Mom, mom, MOM! I told you last night remember. I'm going to that school in New York. Remember?"

"Oh, da, da. I sorry. I sorry. Call me later."

"Yes, momma."

Ava closed her eyes and put her cell phone back on the bedside table. She knew her mother didn't remember. Alcohol and cards did that to a person. Hopefully her dad would be home soon and he could hide the vodka before her mother found it behind the bookcase in her room where she had hidden it before she left.

The rapping of knuckles on the door broke her thoughts.

Without thinking, she called, "Come in."

Ray stepped into the room and immediately turned around.

Ava scrunched up her brow in confusion before looking down and seeing that she was wearing only a bra. Her lacy black almost see-through bra.

She looked up at Ray to see him peeking over his shoulder with a smirk.

"RAY! OUT!"

Ray laughed as he stepped outside and closed the door.

Ava emerged a minute later fully dressed in a white t-shirt with 'Shiver My Timbers' written on it in red with a pair of black running shorts.

"Sorry about that. I'm just not used to boys in the house."

"Obviously. Nice shirt."

Ava chuckled. "Yeah, my dad hates it."

"Well I would be happy to assist you any time."

Ray was stunned when he felt a hand collide with the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?

"For hitting on me. Do it again and I'll hit you on your other head."

Ray winced and replied, "Yes, m'am."

The two walked in silence for a moment.

"So what exactly do you want?"

"Well someone had to be forced to show you around this big ass house and I figured that it should be me."

"Why thank you, kind sir. I am most flattered by your actions."

Ray laughed at her thickened southern accent.

"Just doin' my job, m'am."

Ava clutched her stomach as her body shook with laughter.

"That…that…is the worst southern accent I've ever heard."

Ray just smirked and pulled her along.

"You haven't heard Bobby."

That afternoon Ray introduced Ava to everyone at the institute and she found that she had a lot in common with Jubilee, whom she learned she was rooming with, and was currently talking to her about what else…boys.

"So you and Ray, huh?"

"Jubilee!"

"No, seriously! He totally has the hots for you! I mean if I hit him in the head as many times as you did today I would just be a scorch mark on the carpet."

Ava seemed to be envisioning that particular scene when Jubilee hit her in the head with a pillow.

"Hey!"

Jubilee laughed and flopped down on her bed.

"So when's your first danger room session?"

"Tomorrow! And all because all of the new kids have to, and I quote, 'learn the ropes'."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "So who's going to be your fearless leader?"

"Scott something."

"Oh my gosh! Ava, I feel so bad for you."

"What? Why?"

"Because Scott has a stick crammed so far up his ass he can't sit down."

"Oh, is that why he always looks constipated?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Great."

Knocking on the door interrupted them. Logan stuck his head inside and nodded at the two girls.

"Light's out."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Jubilee turned off the light and both girls drifted into sleep.

Again, not totally satisfied with this chapter. I feel like Ray is to out of character, but since there are really know fics about him how do I know. Anyway, thanks for tuning in! Much Love, Echo 


	8. Chapter 6

Well, my writer's block has been cured. And I would like to establish here and now that these characters with the exception of Ororo and Hank belong to Raven as does the plot. The only thing that is mine is the words. So this chapter is cowritten.

Ororo and Hank's plane arrived around noon in downtown Amsterdam. From there they traveled to an isolated part of the city where the Professor said their mutant signatures had been appearing.

"Well, this is it."

Both mutants looked up at the rundown house that had seen better days. One shutter was crooked and flapping in the breeze. The others lay broken and rotting in front of the house. The left half of the house was tilted and the roof was missing a few shingles. All in all, it made the Brotherhood house look like the Ritz (that was shamelessly stolen from Raven :P), and it smelled.

The inside, if it was possible, was worse than the outside. The wood was rotting and the furniture torn to pieces. Several steps were completely missing and the rail was leaning precariously far to the side.

"My dear, I don't believe I can make it up that stairwell. So I'll leave that floor to you."

"Very well, Hank. Try to stay out of trouble will you."

"Trouble? Ororo, I believe you have mistaken me for someone else."

"No. I just don't trust this place. Something is off."

Hank nodded in agreement. "Yes, and if you insist, I will try to stay out of trouble."

Ororo simply smiled and lifted herself into the air as she glided up to the second floor.

Hank shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He soon found that the light switch didn't work and attempted to fumble his way to the window so that he could let some light in.

As soon as he pulled back the drapes, something jumped onto his back and began to try to punch him in the face. Surprised, Hank pulled the thing off his back and threw it across the room. From the light coming from the window he glimpsed a figure next to the wall. As soon as Hank saw it, it disappeared into the shadows.

Hank's breathing was ragged as he awaited the next attack. Suddenly, a blue-skinned boy with shoulder-length blond hair pulled into a ponytail and his ice blue eyes were on fire.

"What are you doing in my house, you overgrown, Easter egg colored, ape?" The young man snarled.

"I came to talk to you about possibly…"

"You know what? I don't care!" The boy yelled as he lunged at Hank.

But this time, Hank was ready. He grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him to him. The boy struggled to get free, but Hank's iron grip was too much.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ororo was searching through the rooms of upstairs. So far they had been like the rest of the house: in shambles. She paused when she heard a crash downstairs.

"I told him to stay out of trouble." She mumbled as she turned to head back down the stairs. That's when she noticed that the door at the end of the hall was open. Curious, she began to walk towards it. A moment later she was at the threshold. She was about to step into the room when she was grabbed from behind.

Ororo found herself slammed up against the wall with her arm pinned behind her back. Two hands gripped her shoulder and a low voice hissed in her ear, "Who are you?"

Ororo was seething. "Perhaps if you learned how to treat a lady, I could help you in that matter." With that, Ororo sent a small lightening bolt toward her attacker much in the way she had sent one at Bobby the day before.

The man jumped back and Ororo swirled to face him.

He was young, no older than sixteen, with braided black hair that fell to his ribcage and piercing gray eyes. He was floating in the air above her with a look that could kill a person. But let's face it. She was the weather witch and a severely pissed off one at that.

"Get down here. I need to speak with you."

The boy's face showed anger and confusion, but he remained where he was.

Ororo's eyes narrowed and turned white. Thunder boomed outside. "Get down here now. Before I have to make you."

Downstairs, Hank had finally gotten his assailant calmed down enough to listen to him.

"It's a great place. I'm sure you and your friends would get along nicely there."

"Listen here, _Hank_," he said putting emphasis on the k, "I am not interested in going to some freak show school. Now get the hell outta my house before I put your insides on the outside!"

"Phantom."

Hank turned to see Ororo with another young man. She nodded to him in acknowledgment.

"Wraith, butt out."

"Phantom, hear them out. Besides, your decision is not mine or anybody else's."

"Fine, call the others."

Moments later footsteps can be heard pounding down the drive why and up onto the porch. Two teenage boys and one girl walk into the room. The first boy is tall with shoulder-length black hair and a pair of dark shades covered his eyes and he gave a slow sadistic smile that showed a pair of fangs. Wraith glared at him.

"If you need to feed Blood, go outside."

"I'd rather stay in here."

The second boy just smiled an insane smile that reminded the two X-Men of Pyro. He was the same height as the first boy with long reddish brown hair and cool blue eyes.

The girl had long black hair that feel to her waist and was pulled back in two braids. She had dark crimson eyes and blood red wings that fluttered behind her.

"Now tell them what you told us."

An hour later, the group of mutants was still in the kitchen. The five younger mutants had decided that they wished to go to this so-called school for the gifted.

"Before we go, could we please see exhibits of your powers and perhaps your names?"

Phantom nodded.

"Wraith."

The boy that Ororo met earlier pushed away for the wall and levitate into the air. He flew over to the refrigerator and ripping it out of the wall proceeded to throw it across the house. Suddenly, Hank and Ororo felt a tingling in their minds.

'_Seen enough?'_

"Yes, thank you."

"Angelique."

The girl with wings just glared at Phantom.

"It's obvious. I'm not doing shit."

Phantom glared at her. "Bloodshed."

The boy with the shades removed them to reveal blood red eyes. He walked toward Ororo and looked into her eyes.

Ororo suddenly began to feel sleepy. It continued for several moments before she said, "Stop. That is enough."

"Hypnosis. Useful."

"Especially with the ladies."

"Cool it, Blood. Victor."

The insane boy just grinned and sent a white-hot blast of energy past Hank's head singeing the ends of his fur.

"And you, Mr. Phantom?"

"You've seen what I can do, Doc."

Hank nodded. "Very well. Please pack your things and then we will leave."

The teens nodded and returned minutes later, each with a single duffle bag.

"Let's go."

"I called the Professor to tell him of our arrival. Victor, you and Phantom are sharing a room. Wraith and Bloodshed, you will be sharing a room, and you, my dear," Hank said looking at Angelique, "will have your own room."

Angelique smiled at the blue doctor.

With that, the group of mutants headed to the airport and to new beginnings.

Wow, I feel much better about this chapter. Keep in mind that this takes place on the same day as Ava's first day. They'll arrive back in New York around dinnertime. So the next chapter will be the first danger room session and shopping! Tune in tomorrow it should be up! Oh, and I now have almost 350 hits on my story! Yeah! Much love, me 


	9. Chapter 7

Well, here it is. The Almighty Danger Room Session Chapter!

Dum dum dum! I'm so silly. Anyway on with the chapter where I don't own anything but Pirate!

The professor and Logan watched as their new recruits had their first danger room session.

Wraith scanned the room. It was disguised to look like an old abandoned warehouse. From experience, he knew that Angelique was up on the rafters, Phantom was somewhere in the shadows, Blood was in the darkest corner he could find, and Victor, as always, was cackling silently off to the side. He, himself, was leaning against the back wall doing nothing as usual. The other girl, Ava, he thought her name was, was nowhere to been seen. He could probably have found her with his telepathy, but then again, its not like he gave a damn.

Suddenly, a large man with a suit of armor and a giant helmet on his head lifted out of the floor. His eyes were closed and his body was completely still.

"This is the Juggernaut," the Professor's voice echoed through the metallic room, "Once he starts moving he cannot be stopped. The only way to defeat him is to remove his helmet and then telepathically subdue him."

As soon as the Professor finished, the robot's eyes snapped open and he began throwing boxes around the room.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He bellowed to the dark.

Wraith lifted himself in the air and flew up next Angelique. She nodded at him and turned her attention back to the ground.

Phantom was closest to the Juggernaut. He was weaving in and out of the shadows taunting him. Victor was shooting wildly at him, but it barely made a dent. Blood was still in his corner waiting.

"Now what is she up to?"

Angelique turned to see what Wraith was looking at.

Ava was standing still with something in the palm of her hand. Her face was scrunched up in concentration."

"Why don't you just probe her mind?"

Wraith looked at her and smirked. "Because that would be to easy."

Angelique chuckled and turned her attention back to the battle. She saw that Phantom and Victor were having trouble taking the giant mutant down. She knew that Blood couldn't help because his powers manipulated the mind but that other girl…

Ava's eyes snapped open when she heard someone snap at her.

"What are you doing?"

Ava looked at the girl next to her and then back to her hand. In her palm lay a half-dollar the size of a saucer. The image was still engraved in the metal but the coin itself was completely flat and from appearance, very sharp. She glared at Angelique and then threw the disc-like coin at the Juggernaut.

The coin made a loud, metallic clang as it hit one of the buckles on the helmet and slicing it open.

"That is what I'm doing. Excuse me." She said as she ran toward the burly mutant.

Outraged, the Juggernaut turned to see what had struck him, which gave him the perfect opportunity to unlock a latch himself.

Angelique smiled and took to the air. She then swooped down and unlatched a lock while Victor, Phantom, and Ava did what they could to distract him.

She was beaming when she landed next to Wraith.

"Ready, mon ami?"

"Aren't I always?"

By the time the pair reached the ground, Victor had destroyed the last latch and Blood was hypnotizing Juggernaut, who was now on his knees. Blood moved aside as Wraith stepped into his place.

The Juggernaut shook his head as he came out of his stupor. He snarled and began to lunge for Wraith. The teenage boy smirked and clocked the mammoth mutant in the face effectively breaking its jaw. He then sent a psychic blast that knocked him unconscious and sent him the ground.

The metallic walls of the danger room appeared as the illusion faded away.

"Well done, children. That is enough for today."

The teens nodded and walked out of the room.

"So how was your first day in the danger room?"

Ava looked up as Ray walked into the room.

Jubilee was out on a date with Bobby, which left Ava by herself.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Ha. Just wait. It gets worse."

"Right, sure." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Just wait in see, Ava, and don't come crying to me when you're so sore you can't walk."

"Sure, Ray, and just so you know, the last person I would come crying to would be you." She said as she moved over so that he could sit on the bed.

"Oh, now that's just hateful." He replied smirking at her.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them.

"You eaten yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Come on, let go out."

"Ray Crisp, are you asking me out on a date?"

"You won't know unless you go, will you?"

Ava grinned and stood.

'_This should be interesting.'_ She thought as she grabbed her purse, took Ray's arm, and exited the room.

"Are sure about this?"

Professor Charles Xavier looked at the person before him an eyebrow raised.

"Positive. Shaw is forcing them to do more and more training each day and each day they get stronger. Professor, they're almost invincible."

Charles Xavier shook his head and steeped his fingers.

"Charles."

He looked up at his name.

"You have to push them harder."

"They're children…"

"The moment they stepped through those doors they were no longer children. They were heroes. Now let them be who they are. And besides, it's never stopped you before."

Charles winced at the disdain in the person's voice.

"Very well. Thank you."

The person rose and nodded before slipping out of the room and into the shadows.

So Xavier's been naughty. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Another chapter should be up tomorrow and it will probably involve shopping and a run in with one of our favorite evil mutant teams. Until next time, much love, Echo ) Oh and to Raven, I hope you enjoyed your pizza! I'm so jealous! And good luck at camp (wink)


	10. Chapter 8

Well, I lost all my files on this story and so I had to copy and paste off so upon reading my story, I realized that I said Scott was going to be in the Danger Room session which I completely forgot about. Sorry. Anyway, I own nothing.

* * *

The Bayville Mall was like any other standard American mall. Except for the fact that it seemed to be trashed by mutants every other week.

Today was the designated shopping day at the Institute. Each student was given enough money by the Professor to spend on at least two outfits. Of course since so of the students weren't as privileged as others, they were given more money.

Wraith had found it sort of difficult to take money from the Professor. The man had done so much for them already. Nevertheless, new clothes had to be bought. School started next week and he couldn't wear the same thing everyday.

"You comin'?"

Wraith shook his head and looked up at the massive building before looking at Angelique and nodding.

It was around noon and after shopping for the better half of the morning, the X-Men and the New Recruits were eating lunch in the food court. The X-Men sat at one table while their younger counterparts sat at another.

"So what do you newbies think of the institute?" Bobby asked as he sipped his Coke.

"It is satisfactory." Phantom said as he went back to his French fries.

Angelique hit him in the head before smiling and saying, "What **_Casper_** means is that it is more than we could have ever hoped for."

Phantom sent a heated glare in her direction. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ava?"

Ray looked down at the girl, whose head was head was currently lying on his shoulder, when she didn't respond.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily.

"It's great."

Jubilee smiled at her roommate. When she had gotten back to their room last night Ava had been on the phone with her mother. She had put it on speakerphone so that she could get ready for bed while she talked and thinking that Jubilee wouldn't be back till later.

Jubilee could tell that the woman's words were slurred and a hiccup snuck in every once in a while. Ava's eyes had widened when she realized that Jubilee was there and she quickly hung up with her mother. Neither of them talked about it but Ava's mother kept calling keeping the poor teen up all night.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The group turned to see a group of teenage boys and one girl smirking at them.

"What are the Acolytes doing with the Brotherhood?" Jean hissed to Scott.

"I don't know."

The X-Men stood and the Recruits followed.

"Back off Alvers. We don't want any trouble."

"What are you going to do about Summers? Cry?"

Scott growled at the other mutant boy.

Tension hung in the air. The human occupants of the food court had left knowing what was going to happen next.

"This is ridiculous, mates. If we're gonna fight, let's fight." Pyro said before smiling wickedly and send a column of fire at them.

Jean threw up a telekinetic wall to stop the fire from reaching them while Bobby froze the fire.

Pyro pouted.

"Is that all you got?" Lance yelled smirking.

'_Let us show them what we can do.'_

Jean was startled by Wraith's voice in her head. She looked at Scott and transferred the message to him.

'_We really shouldn't.'_

'_They're going to have to fight them sometime. Now is a good as time as any. If they need help, we're right here."_

Scott nodded in agreement and Jean sent the message to Wraith whose smile could only be called sadistic.

He relayed the message to the others. Their smiles matched his as they stepped forward.

"What Summers to afraid to fight that you have to send the new kids in? How pathetic."

"Yeah, yo, pathetic."

Suddenly, Toad found himself being pulled forward to come face to face with the blond girl. His pockets felt like lead and suddenly, he crashed to the floor. The change that had been in his pocket flowed out (think about those commercials where the change makes stuff) and circled around his neck to form a band that tightened every time he moved.

Wraith flew to Blob and with some difficulty, tossed him across the food court before sending a mind bolt (that sounds so weird mind bolt hehe) to knock him unconscious.

Pyro sent another blast of fire at them, but Victor counter attacked by sending his own blast at him.

Phantom disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind Lance and put him into a chokehold. Angelique and Blood began to assault Quicksilver.

Gambit and Colossus turned their attention to Ava and Wraith, both of whom had already taken care of their opponents.

While the newest recruits held out, they soon began to tire. Slowly the other X-Men moved in and took their places and soon the New Brotherhood was defeated.

I know it's a terrible ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Yay! Raven has internet. I laughed when I read about the chipmunk. Why was it being chased anyway? Send me some of your ideas for a story and please send me your characters again when you can. As mentioned above all my stuff for this story is gone.


End file.
